Trixie Belden: Watcher
by leaiso
Summary: In the Mystery of the Mything Methos, Trixie learned just how interesting her new friends are. Follow her newest journey in "Watcher"
1. Prologue

Trixie Belden Watcher:

Prologue:

"Watcher? What's that?" Trixie asked.

"A Watcher is someone who records and observes the lives of the immortals," Joe replied simply.

Adam laughed, "Yes, but there's more to it than that, isn't there Joe?"

Joe glared at the older man for a moment, "Yes, there is. We are a secret organization. No one is supposed to know who or what a Watcher is."

Trixie quickly looked between the two men, "Then, um, I have a dumb question. How is it that Adam knows about Watchers?"

Adam laughed uproariously, "They aren't as good at keeping it a secret as they think they are. For instance, ever notice Joe's tattoo?"

Trixie nodded her head. She laughed, "Do all Watchers have that same tattoo?" Both Joe and Adam nodded in agreement. "Well, then I can see how secrecy would be a problem. All an immortal has to do is see enough people with that tattoo to get an idea that there might be something going on. All they have to do is live long enough."

"Yes, well that is why we are trained to hide in the shadows. We observe, record, but never interfere." Joe pointedly ignored Adam as the 'Old Man' began laughing again.

The laughter grew infectious, and soon Trixie was laughing as well, "Uh huh," is all she said.

"So, Trix, you interested?" Joe asked.

"Can I have some more time to think about it?"

"Yeah, just don't go telling anyone."

"Who'd believe me?"

"Trixie, do you need to go now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, can you take me back to the dorm?"

"Of course."

The two walked out of Joe's apartment in silence and climbed into Adam's car.

"I'm sorry that our date turned out so badly," he said as he started the engine.

"Yeah. Me too." Trixie responded quietly.

The two remained silent on the drive back to the dorm. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trixie, wake up! It's time for class!" Brigitte gently shook her roommate.

"Five more minutes Moms," Trixie murmured into her pillow.

Brigitte laughed, "I'm not your mother. I'm your roommate, and if you don't get up soon, you're going to miss a test!"

At that, Trixie suddenly shot up, "My test! Brigitte, thank you! Oh my goodness, I almost forgot about it!"

"Ah, my American friend is in love. She's forgetting about her tests already. A certain Welshman must be very special," Brigitte teased.

Trixie got out of her bed and grabbed her clothes and shower supplies, ignoring Brigitte. "Yeah, he's a real charmer. Lives forever. Kills people to stay alive. He sure beats the other guys I've dated." Trixie thought to herself.

At the same time at Watcher Headquarters in Paris

"You did WHAT!" Michael Fontaine yelled from across the table at Joe. Sitting next to him were four other high-level Watchers.

Joe sighed. He really, really hated needing to explain why he bent the rules again. "I told a Miss Beatrix Belden about the Watchers. She would be a great asset to us. She's intuitive, smart, capable. She seemed to accept the information about immortals much better than most people would."

"Joe! She's friends with immortals! How could you?" Fontaine continued, his face turning a bit purple.

Joe slipped his hand through his silver-gray hair for a moment before speaking, "Michael, you know as well as I do, that we need to begin training a new generation of Watchers. Connections to immortals these days are near impossible to avoid. We need to train them on how to be friends with their immortals without compromising our oath. I truly believe that Trixie can do this."

"Joe," Fontaine shook his head in frustration. "I don't know how it is that you think you can keep breaking the rules! Rules that we have held sacred for thousands of years!"

"Rules that were never meant to be," Dawson interrupted "We learned from Pierson that there wasn't always a surefire division between Watchers and immortals. The line has been crossed before and watchers have become friends with immortals. Now it's happening more frequently. We won't be able to stop it, but use it to create a strong bond and use it to our advantage."

"Be that as it may, Dawson, but our predecessors didn't live in the computer age. Even a hundred years ago, Watchers didn't know the locations of nearly every immortal on the planet," Thomas St. Claire said. "Think about what that knowledge has cost us. We've had several cases in the last 10 years where Watchers have used that knowledge to either help immortals or hunt them down. With the oath we are not allowed to contact immortals without severe penalty. What you are suggesting is preposterous. Watchers having contact with immortals? We wouldn't be able to control anything. We must not interfere in the Game."

"Yes, Thomas, I know that. But we have a chance to change how we operate. Yes, we still need Watchers that know where everyone is, but do the field Watchers really need to know the whereabouts of every immortal on the planet? Yes, we should warn them if a particularly ruthless immortal is traveling through, but this is our opportunity to truly record the immortal life and to fulfill our purpose."

"Joe, you are such an idealist. Even if we set everything you are asking us to do into place, we can still easily lose control. Take Miss Belden for example, while she may not know it, one of her best friends is training in sword fighting so that he can survive." Thomas continued "Can you honestly tell me that if she were a Watcher that she would never use her position to help save his life?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders, "I fully believe that Trixie is one of the most capable people I know of, that we can trust to get to know an immortal without breaking the essence of the oath. At least give her a chance. Meet her. See what she's capable of before passing any judgment."

Back at the university, a couple of hours later

"Trixie!" Carly shouted from down the hallway, "Wait up!" Carly raced across to meet up with her friend, "So how was it?" she asked slyly.

"The test? It went fine. I think I aced it!" Trixie responded, not realizing what Carly was asking about.

"Not the test, silly," the other girl gently pushed Trixie on the shoulder, "the date. With Mr. Tall, Welsh, and Handsome."

"And Mysterious," a second voice chimed in. The two girls turned to find Brigitte standing behind them. Brigitte winked at her friend, "I think the date went well. I wasn't even awake when she finally came home last night, and she almost overslept this morning!"

"Trixie!" Carly said clutching her collar with her right hand, feigning shock.

"It wasn't like that!" Trixie laughed. "It was a great date, but, um I don't know. We'll see what happens."

"Oh, what a shame. He is so handsome," Brigitte laughed.

"Well, if I wasn't interested in Richie, I'd sure go after him," Carly continued.

"Feel free," Trixie quietly responded. Brigitte and Carly both noticed Trixie's change in attitude and posture as she quietly walked away. Trixie, realizing she was ignoring her friends turned around, "Anyway, I've got stuff to do. I'll see you both later, right?"

"Yeah, see ya!" Carly responded. Brigitte waved her good-bye. As Trixie walked away, Carly turned to Brigitte and whispered, "What's up with her?"

Brigitte giggled, "I do not know, but as our dear friend would say, 'It's all so mysterious!'"

Trixie sighed as she unlocked her dorm room door, walked inside the room, threw her wallet and keys on her desk and laid down on her bed. "This is all so overwhelming! Poor Carly doesn't even know what she's getting herself into." she muttered to herself. As she laid there, attempting to figure out what she should do with her new found knowledge, the phone rang.

Trixie groaned, got up, and walked over, and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Trixie? It's Joe. Do you think you can come by the bar in a little while. I have some folks who'd like to meet you?" Joe spoke.

Trixie ran her hand through her curly, blonde hair. She stayed silent.

"Trixie? You there?" Joe asked, concerned showing though in his voice.

"Huh? Yeah, Joe, I'm here. Yes, I'll be by there as soon as I can." Trixie finally replied.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Joe asked.

"Don't ask me that, Joe. My whole life has been turned upside down. The shock's wearing off. Ask me again in a few days, ok?"

"I understand completely," Joe responded. "I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Joe."

Trixie hung up the phone, grabbed her wallet and keys and took off for the bar.

Trixie walked into the bar. Inside were three men and two women sitting around a table. Joe was walking from the bar area to the table and was about to sit back down. He looked up when Trixie walked in, "Trixie! Glad you're here," he smiled gently.

"Hi Joe," she stopped in front of the table, everyone stood up to greet her. "Hi everyone," she waved to the others.

"Hello Trixie. My name is Michael Fontaine. This is Thomas St. Claire, Monique Quebedeaux, Christina Acevedo and Seamus O'Connor." As he introduced each person, they nodded their hellos in Trixie's direction and sat down. "Please sit down, join us." Michael continued.

Trixie laughed as she sat. "Join you? Uh huh Is that supposed to be a pun?"

"Excuse me?" Michael looked at her, his confusion evident.

"I noticed your tattoos. I'm guessing this has to do with what Joe told me last night."

Thomas leaned forward, "Very good Trixie. Joe told us that you were extremely observant. Close your eyes." She obeyed. "Now, tell us what we are wearing."

Trixie grinned, "Oh. That's easy! Let's see. Joe's wearing his favorite green, long sleeves, collared shirt with dark slacks."

"Wait, how did you know this was my favorite shirt?" Joe asked.

"You were wearing it the night I met you and Adam said something about it," she replied.

"Oh. Good memory," Joe said. "Please continue."

"Ok. Michael Fontaine is wearing a three piece suit, gray with a rose colored tie. Thomas St. Claire is wearing a blue knit sweater and jeans."

"Thank you Trixie," Michael interrupted, "That was very enlightening."

"Enlightening? How?" Trixie asked.

"Joe said that you had an eye for detail. It's nice to know that he tells the truth at least some of the time." Michael chuckled at his last statement. Several of the others also joined in.

"Thank you Michael for you vote of confidence," Joe retorted.

"You're welcome. Now, Trixie, How much did he tell you about immortals and Watchers?"

Before answering, Trixie looked at Joe, and at his nod, told them about the events of the night before.

"Now what did Joe tell you about the oath?" Monique asked.

"Oath?" Trixie asked, clearly confused.

Michael sighed and then glared at Joe, "The oath is something all Watchers are supposed to abide by. We observe, record, but never, ever interfere. What happened last night is one example. Joe should never have approached you. He should have let Pierson handle explaining what you saw, on his own."

"Yeah, but if he hadn't have been there and stopped me. I would have called the police. You can't tell me that you want the police finding out about Immortals! There would be a witch hunt!"

Joe inhaled sharply as Trixie's voice raised, "Trixie," he said evenly, "Think about it."

Trixie focused on Joe for a moment. "Oh!" She replied suddenly. "You probably have Watchers on the police force. They intercept those calls." She paused, "But isn't that interfering?"

Michael responded immediately, "No, not really. Part of our mission is to keep the knowledge of immortals out of the hands of the general public. Otherwise, as you said, there would be a witch hunt."

"But that's interfering, with their lives," Trixie pointed out.

"In the game. We don't interfere in the game." Michael was clearly losing patience.

"Why? The game is apart of their lives. Aren't you then interferring with their lives?"

Christy spoke for the first time, "Where did immortals come from? We still don't know. Perhaps the winner has already been predestined. We can't give one immortal a better chance at survival. We have to refrain from interfering as much as possible. Who are we to determine the winner?"

"You were told of the prize, weren't you?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, Adam told me about it last night. Or should I say, rather what he knows. No one knows what it really is."

"That is correct," Thomas responded

Michael leaned forward, "Trixie if you become a Watcher you must understand that you cannot use any information gleaned to help any immortal survive. This includes Pierson, Duncan MacLeod and Richie Ryan."

"Will they be out of my life completely?" she asked quietly, her shoulders slumping slightly.

The head Watchers looked at each other for a moment before Joe finally answered her question for them, "Officially you can't have contact. Unofficially you may contact them as much as you wish. However, if you are ever found to have broken your oath and used your knowledge to interfere with a challenge, for example, you will be punished." Joe's voice broke on the last statement.

"Trixie we are interested in you joining. You will be put through several tests. The question remains, however, are you interested in joining the Watchers?" Michael asked.

Trixie sat in her chair for a few moments before finally speaking, "Can I have a few days to make my decision?" she asked quietly.

"Of course!" Monique said gently, "and here, take my phone number. Call me if you have any questions. If I can, I'll answer them."

"Thank you." Trixie stood and took the business card that read "Shakespeare Books" and tucked it into her jeans pocket. "I guess I should go now. Homework and stuff."

"Do you need a ride?" Thomas asked, standing up as well.

"That would be nice. Thank-you." Trixie followed him out of the bar.

The car was filled with silence on the drive back to the university. Finally Thomas spoke, "This was a long walk."

"Hmm?" Trixie asked, "Oh! Yes. I guess it could be considered far. I like walking. It clears the head."

"That it does." Thomas fell silent again. As he pulled the car up to the university, he waited for her to indicate where her dorm was.

"Turn left. I'm in the third dorm."

"Trixie," Thomas started, "I have a daughter about your age. I guess I want to make sure you understand the consequences if you take the oath and then break it."

He pulled the car up in front of her dorm.

Trixie smiled grimly, "No lightening, but the same result."

Thomas nodded at her statement, "Yes, unfortunately. Be safe."

"Thank-you." She got out of the car and walked into her dorm. 


	3. Chapter 2

Trixie walked into her room, once again throwing her wallet and keys on

her desk. She sat down on her bed and looked at her clock, which

read 1:21pm. Eventually the overwhelming need to talk to somebody in the

States came over her, and despite her empty stomach, the need to see if

someone was awake and online overcame her.

She walked over to her computer and started it up. After opening up her IM

program, she was delighted to see that one of her best friends, Dan Mangan,

was online.

1:30pmSchoolgirlShamus: Good morning, Officer Mangan. Whatcha doing online so early?

1:31pmDantheMANgan: Trixie? Long time no talk. I just got home from

work. It's about 6:30 here. I thought I'd check my messages to see if a

certain blonde, curly haired, blue eyed beautiful American in Paris had

emailed me.

1:32pmSchoolgirlShamus: LOL! Dan. You think you're funny, don't you?

1:33pmDantheMANgan: Of course, Freckles. What's up?

1:34pmSchoolgirlShamus: sigh Just a lot of stuff.

1:35DantheMANgan: I know what you mean. I've been dealing with a bunch of stuff at work too. Is it anything you can talk about?

1:37pmSchoolgirlShamus: No, not really. Just, well, why does our lives

have to change? Why do our worlds turn upside down just because we are now adults, why is it that things we thought were impossible, fairy tales,

even, turn out to be true?

1:39pmSchoolgirlShamus:Dan?

1:41pmDantheMANgan: Yeah, Trix. sigh I don't know. Life has a funny way

of throwing us curve balls, doesn't it?

1:42pmSchoolgirlShamus:Yep. Ok, enough about that. How's New York City

treating you?

1:43pmDantheMANgan:Pretty good. I've been learning some various forms of martial arts, so that's helping me to keep in shape. I never realized what

chopping wood did for my physique until I wasn't doing it anymore!

1:44pmSchoolgirlShamus:LOL! Well any of us girls could have told you THAT

Dan!

1:45pmDantheMANgan:Oh great! So the only reason why you all let me join

the Bob-Whites was so that I could be eye candy?

1:45pm:SchoolgirlShamus:snirt Remember, you weren't chopping too much wood when you joined. You were a skinny little obnoxious kid.

1:47pmDantheMANgan:Me? Obnoxious? Excuuuuse me? I think you're confusing me with you!

1:48pmSchoolgirlShamus:Never!

1:49pmDantheMANgan:Heehee. So tell me, what have you been doing lately?

1:50pmSchoolgirlShamus: Let's see. I tried to stop a purse thief, but

well, it happened too quickly.

1:51pmDantheMANgan:Was it your purse?

1:51pmSchoolgirlShamus:No, it belonged to a friend of mine. But because

of it, I met some people who work in the security industry. I'm wondering

if I might be able to get a job with them once I graduate.

1:52pmDantheMANgan:That's cool Trix!

1:52pmSchoolgirlShamus:I thought so too. We'll see.

1:52pmSchoolgirlShamus:And I went out on a date.

1:53pmDantheMANgan:What? Trixie went out on a date! I'm in shock!

1:55pmDantheMANgan:Trixie?

1:57pmDantheMANgan:Trixie?

2:01pmDantheMANgan:Oh Trixie! I just realized what I wrote! I'm sorry.

You are completely datable, I just am surprised you agreed to go on a

date. That's all. I'm sorry.

2:02pmSchoolgirlShamus: You're forgiven. But sheesh, you're Dan the MAN

you know better than to say stuff like that.

2:03pmDantheMANgan:Yeah, I know. Let's blame it on the fact that I just

got off of a 10 hour shift and that its 7 in the morning for me.

2:04pmSchoolgirlShamus: Gleeps Dan! Do you need to go to bed?

2:05pmDantheMANgan: That might be a good idea. If you need to talk some

more, I'll be online at about the same time tomorrow.

2:05SchoolgirlShamus:Thanks Dan. Goodnight.

2:07pmDantheMANgan:Goodnight Freckles.

DantheMANgan has logged off

Trixie shut down her computer and sighed. Talking to Dan had only helped

her forget her problems for a few minutes. Frustrated, Trixie got up, grabbed her keys and wallet and headed towards one of the nearby student cafes for lunch.

Joe's Bar

"Joe, I must admit, I am impressed with her," Michael spoke as he sat down

with his drink.

"I knew you would be," Joe replied.

"She's very intuitive and extremely observant," Thomas chimed in.

"Yes, but how will we test her? How will we know whether or not we can

trust her to not interfere?" Christina asked.

"She's romantically involved with Adam Pierson, no?" Monique asked.

Joe laughed, "Not exactly. They've only had the one date, and I really

doubt there will be anymore."

"Oh? And why not?" Monique was intrigued.

Ignoring the question, Joe was thoughtful for a moment, "You know, I could be wrong. And with your permission, Michael, I think I have a plan as to how to test Trixie."

Michael leaned towards Joe, "My permission? You're asking my permission?

My, this must be a good idea," he said almost questioningly Joe laughed,

"Trixie may end up hating me, but you know about Robert and Gina?"

Michael looked a bit confused, "The immortals that have been married to

each other for over 300 years? Yes, I know of them. What about them?"

Joe turned to the others, and with a conspiratorial wink and grin began to tell his superiors a story he had only recently learned.

Duncan's Barge, late afternoon

"Joe, the answer is no!" Methos glared at his friend.

"But Methos, you've got to admit, the irony is beautiful." Joe replied.

"I agree!" Duncan chimed in.

"I'm sure you would," Methos voice was dripping in sarcasm.

Duncan stood up from his desk and walked over to his arm chair and sat

down "And I'm sure we can even get Robert to help you. He and Gina have

finally returned from their Honeymoon. They owe you after all. You did save

their marriage."

"Yes, and I still regret it. I came this close to losing my head," Methos

held up his thumb and forefinger, no more than an inch apart.

"But think about it, Methos. The only person that won't know what's going

on is not even immortal. She can't kill you." Joe asked pleadingly.

"She can't kill me permanently. What's to say she doesn't run me through

with my sword a couple of times to get even?"

"It's not like you don't deserve it, Old Man," Duncan grinned as he

quickly took a drink from his teacup.

"Ah, and this is the thanks I get for all the times I've helped save your

life?" Methos glared at Duncan.

Duncan only shrugged and grinned.

Methos turned his glare from Duncan towards Joe, "So let me get this

straight; You want me to continue to romance Trixie, then the Watchers will

leak information to her that there is a bigger, badder immortal after my

head, and you want to see what she does?"

"Yep," Joe replied, "that's just about it."


End file.
